robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The BandMan
Warning this story is �� real hello , bloxxy speaking . . . i will speak about my Incounter with “THE_BANDMan” so lets start i was playing roblox with my friend Murcielagod i think I was playing in my hangout , I was talking to mulcielagod about myths like g0z and others . everithing was going normal until a new person joined his name was The_BandMan . I was a little bit freaked out he was saying things like “YOU SHALL ROT IN THE BANLANDS” or “I will do my job“ we asked “what’s your job?” He responded quickly with “to kill you” I was laughing o responded with “how we are playing roblox!” It took us a minute to realize that he was in my friends list “your little friend will find how” the_bandman Said at this point we thought he was just a troll so we ignored him “you dont take me serious” he said . as my map . . . Started Changing , like it turned red ( like the game )the music went in reverse reminding me of ben drowned . not to shabby for a troll I thought to myself I still was not scared . until i heard a knock on my door , I was pretty sleepy because it was 3:45 am . im lazy soo , I looked at the camaras ( secuturity camaras ) and I saw . . . A guy with a roblox smiley face mask . At this point I was really scared , I called the police they came and tracked him down . he was in a group of roblox hackers at his basement there was plans . . . To kill me . another guy took the ‘the_bandman’ account I am unable to get him of my Friends beware . . . the next day : i was trying to forget last night . . . i came back to my place , mulcialagod and I where talking about last night then my other friend hulkbusterKO joined and we told him what happened he just passed it out like just a random story.I got mad at him cuz mulcialagod and I aw it with our own eyes . When the bandman joined the game we where scared to death , not really But . . . You know what I mean! We left that game as fast as I could . I joined auto rap battles , he was there , I joined meep city , he was there . I reported him but where I was about to type the reason i Got kicked out of the game then I remembered . . . The guy that tracked me down . . . Was the most skilled hacker in his group , and all of his equi where taken by the police . I calmed down . I am so grateful that I’m alive ! I haven’t seen the guys afterwards . . . The end extra : sorry for my bad grammat this is my first time saying this story , and I’m 10 years old and I’m not the best at spelling all of the accounts here are real you can even seartch them . i will make fake stories , and real ones but this one is real i hope you enjoyed it :D